


DaisyFairy

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Story within a Story, fairy tale, not series 4 compliant, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Sherlock is babysitting when John comes home early. When John overhears Sherlock telling Rosie a story it will change their relationship forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge February Prompt: /Tumblr URL/
> 
> Also written because ChrisCalledmeSweetie is a bad influence who suggest I do it based on my user name saying
> 
> "John could be a small, common, unremarkable but secretly amazing Daisy Fairy, and Sherlock could be a tall, rare, gorgeous purple Iris Fairy..."
> 
> I hope this works.

John sneaks up the stairs to 221b as quietly as possible so as to not wake Rosie. He is home much earlier than he had planned so she is probably at that stage where she has only just gone to sleep and can be woken by the slightest noise.

John is rather disappointed to be honest, he had gone out for a night at the pub with Greg, something that has been a very rare occurrence in the last few years, but whilst waiting at the bar he had received a very apologetic text from Greg saying that he couldn't make it due to a body being found washed up on the banks of the Thames. John had sighed in frustration but had sent a text back asking Greg to call them if he needed help and had then left to come home.

When John reaches the living room he hears Rosie giggling from upstairs, her loud voice echoing as it comes down the stairs from the room he shares with her and also emerging from the baby monitor on the coffee table. He is just about to call up to ask if Sherlock needs help with her when he hears Sherlock giggling over the monitor making him pause at the bottom step.

"Come on now Little Bee, you're supposed to be sleeping. What would your Daddy say if he knew you were still up?" Sherlock is obviously trying to sound in control but is struggling not to laugh at whatever the three year old is doing.

"Story! Story! Story!" Rosie chants in her high pitched sing song voice.

"No Bee, n..n.noooo" Sherlock's voice becomes a high pitched screech followed by helpless giggles. "Okay, okay, no more." He whimpers and Rosie cheers in triumph.

"You win Queen Bee, no more tickling. Into bed, then I'll tell you a story."

John smiles to himself. Sherlock has been good with Rosie since they moved back into Baker Street a year ago, but he always seems guarded when John sees them together. It seems like maybe that embarrassment is only for John seeing him like that and that in private he is able to show her much more affection.

John sits on the sofa, his entire attention on the sounds coming from the monitor in front of him. There are some shuffling noises and a few murmurs that John can't make out then he hears Sherlock's voice again.

"So, what should this story be about?"

Rosie's little voice is quick to answer "Fairies. I wan’ fairies."

John listening in groans. Ever since Molly had shown Rosie that Tinkerbell film the other week all they have heard about is fairies. He expects Sherlock to fetch the single fairy book that they have and spying it on the mantelpiece he rises to take it upstairs.

"You want fairies?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes yes."

"I don't know..."

"Pleeeeaasssse." Rosie says in her best ‘winding adults around her little finger’ voice.

Sherlock giggles again, "All right, lie down, right then my Queen, here we go."

John frowns in confusion and sits down again to listen to his friend over the speaker.

~~~~~

Once upon a time there was a fairy called Hamish. He was a small Daisy Fairy. He looked perfectly normal just like all of the other Daisy Fairies. He was small and compact with yellow hair, small wings and he would wear boring green clothes so that he could hide in the grass. He might have looked ordinary but really Hamish was amazing, he could fly higher than almost anyone. He loved to help everyone and would fly right to the top of the trees to fetch the magic moondrops that could make fairies and animals better if they were sick. It was very dangerous to fly so high because there were birds and bats up there that would like to eat a little fairy like him for dinner, but he was very brave and he knew that all of the fairies needed him.

One day Hamish was searching on the very highest branch of the tallest tree when an owl flew out of nowhere and nearly grabbed him in its talons. He flew as fast as he could and managed to escape into a bramble bush, the owl couldn't follow because the branches were too close together, but Hamish's wing got torn on one of the sharp thorns. He waited until the owl was gone and then walked home to his flower because his wing was too sore to fly. It took weeks for Hamish to get better, and by the time that had happened everyone in the woods had forgotten how amazing he was. His wing was healed so he could fly, but he would never be able to fly high enough to fetch the moondrops again. This made him very sad because he couldn't help people any more, and because he had always been so busy he had never made any real friends so now he was all alone.

_"Sh'lock, I don't want him to be sad."_

_"Shhh Little Bee, he'll be happy soon."_

So Hamish went about his life, he would gather berries and seeds and go home to eat them all alone. He wished that his life could be exciting again like it had been before, but he thought that there was nothing that he could do. Then one day Hamish came across a flower he had never seen before, it was unlike the daisies, thistles, buttercups, tulips and roses that he normally saw that were homes to all of the common fairies. This flower was all alone, it was tall with deep purple petals with white and yellow flashes in the middle. He was curious about what sort of fairy would live in a flower like that so he got closer and flew to the top of the flower to see who lived inside. When he knocked on the petals there was no reply, but he was so curious that he peeked around the petals to look inside.

When he looked in he saw a tall, thin fairy wearing purple clothes sitting in the flower perfectly still like a statue. Suddenly the fairy looked up and saw him.

“Owl or Bat?”

“I’m sorry? What?” Hamish replied.

“Was it an owl or a bat that led to that injury?”

“Oh. An owl, I was…”

“Flying to the top of the trees to fetch the moondrops. Obvious. I need to go out, are you coming?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“My name is William. Now come on, I have work to do.”

Hamish was very surprised, but he had nothing else to do so he decided to follow William. Over the next few days William and Hamish had lots of adventures and became friends. Hamish even decided to move out of his daisy and to come to live in the iris with William so that he could help him all of the time. Suddenly Hamish’s life was exciting again. William would go around the meadow and forest helping fairies with their problems and Hamish would come along. Even though he couldn’t fly as high as he used to he found that he could still help people and that made him very happy. He was brave enough to go into the dark caves to find things that the wood lice had stolen, and he was strong enough to fight off the ants when they tried to eat the winter stores.

William tried his best not to show Hamish how excited he was to have a friend because he had never had one before. He was very good at helping people, but he couldn’t help being rude to them so no-one had ever liked him before. Gradually, with Hamish’s help, William even made friends with some of the other fairies, Cally a pretty little Buttercup Fairy and Geoffrey a Thistle Fairy, but Hamish would always be his best friend. Sometimes Cally and Geoffrey would help them to solve the mysteries that they were working on, but in the end it was always Hamish and William together who found the answer.

William was happier than he had ever been in his whole life and wished that he could live forever with Hamish in the iris. For a long time it seemed like that is what would happen.

Then one day a spider came along. Its heart was evil and it wanted to destroy the two friends, so it took William away and trapped him in its web. For two years William fought every day to escape from the spider’s web, he was so sad and so lonely without Hamish.

_"Did he cry?"_

_"Yes Little Bee, he cried nearly every day, but don't worry, he'll be home soon."_

_Downstairs John is perched on the edge of the sofa to get closer to the monitor and tears prickle his eyes as he hears this exchange._

Eventually William escaped from the spider’s web and he flew as fast as his wings could carry him back to the meadow to see Hamish. William was so happy to finally be going home and he just wanted things to go back to how they had been before, but when he got there he found that Hamish had believed that William was gone forever and had found a new best friend.

William went back to live in his flower by himself, he wished that Hamish would come with him, but Hamish seemed so happy to be best friends with Gabrielle that he didn't want to stop that. He would cry all the time, but whenever he got to see Hamish he would be happy just for a little while. They still sometimes got to go on adventures, but not as much as they used to because Hamish was busy playing with his new friend.

One day William and Hamish were on an adventure to help one of the buttercup fairies, a very large, very ugly beetle had stolen her golden hairbrush. William and Hamish snuck into the beetle's nest to find the hairbrush while he was out, but when they got there they found that Gabrielle was already there. She had been working for the evil spider the whole time and she was there to steal something from the beetle for him. She was angry that William had found out her secret and she called him lots of really mean names.

_"Like BumHead? Boys say that at preschool."_

_"Rosie Watson!" Sherlock replied in a mock shocked tone, "That is very rude and you mustn't say that, but yes, she called him things like that and even worse things."_

Hamish didn't want to be friends with Gabrielle after that, but he had made a very special treasure with her and he didn't want her to run away with it so he had to pretend to still be her friend until he could get the treasure away from her.

William and Hamish pretended to forgive Gabrielle for being mean until they could come up with a plan. Eventually their chance came, they managed to get Gabrielle to leave the treasure with their friend Cally while they told her they were all going on an adventure together. They told Gabrielle they had to go to the other side of the forest to find a fairy who had been very naughty, but when they got there Geoffrey and all of the other Thistle Fairies were waiting for them and they made Gabrielle go away forever because really it was her who had been naughty by working for the spider.

They went back home and Hamish collected his treasure and asked if he could move back into the Iris with William so that they could go on adventures again.

William was so happy to have his best friend back. Because William loved Hamish more than anything else in the whole world he promised himself that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make Hamish happy. So they lived in the meadow together playing and helping all of the other fairies forever and ever.

~~~~

Rosie claps her hands in delight. "Sherl’ck, did Hamish love William? Like William loved him?"

"I'm.. I don't think so, but that's ok because he was his very best friend and William was just so happy to have someone to play with. Now, it's time to sleep Little One. Let's tuck you in."

John sits in stunned silence at what he had overheard with tears streaming down his cheeks. He takes a deep breath and stands up then walks up to the room he shares with his daughter. He opens the door slowly to catch a peek of the two of them together and sees Sherlock smoothing Rosie's hair down and kissing her forehead, she looks just about to drop off, but she saw the door move so sits up in excitement.

"Daddy, Daddy, Sherlock told me a story."

Sherlock's cheeks flush a delicate shade of pink as he mumbles "It was nothing, just a silly little story."

"I know Sweetheart, I heard it."

Sherlock goes bright red and suddenly seems to need to leave the room very quickly, he tries to push past John but John holds his ground and blocks the doorway.

"Sherlock made a mistake with the end of the story though."

Rosie sits wide eyed on her bed waiting for her Daddy to tell her the end of her story, meanwhile Sherlock is trying to avoid looking at John even as he tries to sidle past him out of the door.

John reaches out and grasps Sherlock's shoulder firmly to hold him in place.

"Sherlock was wrong, because Hamish loved William very very much, and so they loved one another and lived happily together forever and ever. Now Rosie you need to go to sleep.” He kisses her on the cheek and then leads Sherlock down the stairs by the arm, not daring to let go of him because he seems so skittish that John doesn’t trust him not to run away.

 

They reach the living room and John pulls Sherlock into his arms, hugging him tight, then pulls him down a little to plant a kiss on his cheek.

 

“That is for being absolutely amazing with Rosie.”

 

He kisses him on the other cheek.

 

“That is for being my best friend and letting me come back to live here even after all of that mess with Mary.”

 

John then kisses Sherlock very gently on the lips and whispers “And that is for being the man that I love more than anything in the whole world.”

 

Throughout this Sherlock has barely moved, barely even breathed, but on hearing these words he winds his arms around John’s waist and whispers “Really?”

 

John licks his lips and stares into his friend’s eyes. “Yes _William_ , really. I think we’ve earned our happy ending, don’t you?”

Sherlock nods happily and they share a tender kiss in front of the fire that seems to last for hours.

 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. There you go then.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
